Stupid Couple
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Hinata gelisah bukan karena dia bakal dijadikan pajangan, sejak jadi Maba juga Hinata sudah sering dipajang dan dipamerin di mana-mana sama abang rektor hanya saja../"Gue sukanya Hinata- paling benci kalau liat ada cowok jelek tidak tahu diri natap Hinata gue. Alasan gue masuk ke Universitas jelek ini juga karena ada Hinata. Titik."/A Weird Fic from me/Hope U like it


Hinata Hyuuga, putri konglomerat Hyuuga Hiashi yang terkenal kini tengah berdiri dengan gelisah di atas panggung. Bukan tanpa sebab, hari ini adalah hari pertama Ospek dan merupakan ospek Universitas, singkatnya semua mahasiswa baru yang mendaftar di Universitas Konoha hari ini dikumpulkan bersama-bersama dalam satu tempat.

Bukan aula sih, cuma lapangan kosong yang cukup luas dengan panggung yang berdiri megah di tengahnya. Panggung? Yup, Ospek di sini memang berlebihan deh, padahal rektor saja gak nampang, tapi pihak BEM ngotot benar pake panggung.

Lalu kenapa Hinata yang notabene anak jurusan sastra yang gak ada sangkut pautnya sama organisasi kemahasiswaan bisa berdiri di atas panggung? Alasannya sih karena dia Hyuuga.

Hyuuga?

Yup.

Orang bilang Hyuuga Corp itu perusahaan elit, semua keturunan Hyuuga juga elit-elit, karena itu suatu kebanggaan putri kandung Hiashi Hyuuga yang konon katanya manis –tapi emang Hinata manis kok- mendaftar di Universitas biasa-biasa saja seperti ini. Bukan merendah ya, maksudnya dipikirnya Hinata bakal kuliah di Universitas terkenal seperti harvard getoh.

Intinya sih Hinata mau dipamerin. Dipajang di panggung trus dipamerin ke Maba. Kan hebat tuh anak se-elit Hinata mau kuliah di Univ. Konoha yang –konon- biasa aja. Kabar baiknya lagi, Sasuke Uchiha putra bungsu pemilik Uchiha Corp yang gosipnya tampan cetar membahana tapi dingin dan selalu berkata kasar itu juga mendaftar di Universitas ini! Hebat gak tuh?

Makanya biar Universitas mereka makin terkenal, Hinata dan Sasuke wajib dipamerin! Jadi karena itu, walau harus menghabiskan uang banyak, presiden mahasiswa Shikamaru Nara ngotot mau nyewa panggung sebagai tempat buat majang Hinata dan Sasuke. Yang mau dipamerin kan barang mewah, masa iya gak pake panggung?

Shikamaru cuma tidak habis pikir, rektor yang seharusnya memberi sambutan malah nolak datang. Cek percek nih ya, bang rektor lagi ada 'kencan' dadakan dengan Hiashi dan Fugaku. Yah, formalnya sih mau terimakasih gitu karena udah ngerelain anaknya masuk ke Universitas yang dikelolanya.

Hiashi sih biasa aja, dia tinggal di Jepang, masa iya putri berharganya mau di taruh di negeri orang? Amit-amit deh, Hinata mau kuliah dimana saja terserah, yang penting gak jauh-jauh darinya. Kalau Neji mah terserah, anak pertamanya itu kan laki, malu dong kalau kuliah masih tinggal sama ortu? Jadi biar keren Neji wajib di asingkan ke negeri orang, itung-itung kalau lulus kan lumayan buat di pamerin nanti.

Lain Hiashi lain Fugaku, pria tua bermuka suram itu terus saja manyun selama 'kencan' mereka. Fugaku mah gak rela Sasuke kuliah di Universitas biasa macam Univ. Konoha, sayangnya Sasuke ngotot mau kuliah di sana, Fugaku sih mau ikutan ngotot juga, masalahnya kalau dia ngotot Mikoto bisa saja minta cerai, parahnya lagi papa tersayangnya yang entah kenapa belum mati juga ngancam bakalan batalin warisan untuknya kalau gak nurutin permintaan Sasuke. Sasuke itu putra bungsu, wajar saja disayang sama mama dan kakeknya.

Kembali ke Hinata, alasan Hinata gelisah bukan karana dia bakal dijadikan pajangan dan mau dipamerin sama Maba, bukan, bukan karena itu. Ini tahun kedua Hinata di Univ. ini, sejak jadi Maba juga Hinata sudah sering dipajang dan dipamerin di mana-mana sama abang rektor (rektornya kejem amat). Yang jadi masalah sekarang karena ada Sasuke!

Orang-orang tidak tahu kalau Hinata dan Sasuke pacaran, dan Hinata tidak mau sampai ada yang tahu! Jelas saja, dia kan lebih tua setahun dari Sasuke, malu dong dibilang pacaran sama berondong? Apalagi Sasuke itu ugh… pokoknya sedikit memalukan deh. Gak percaya? Lihat saja sebentar.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

"Yo yo, para Maba sekalian." Shikamaru mulai bicara, Hinata merinding mendengar suara pria pemalas itu yang sok ngerep.

"Tahu gak kenapa kalian dikumpulin di sini?" Tanya Shika basa-basi.

"Tidak, _senpai_." Teriakan para maba terdengar membahana. Hinata maklum sih, biasanya hari pertama ospek kan diisi dengan sambutan rektor, nah ini rektornya saja tidak ada. Cuma ada presiden Mahasiswa beserta konco-konconya yang berdiri sok di atas panggung.

"Kalian kenal tidak sama gadis ini?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja nunjuk sosok Hinata, Hinata yang sudah hafal prosedurnya kini maju ke depan dengan senyum terpaksa di wajahnya. Sebagian maba tampak mengangguk sebagian lagi menggeleng.

"Cewek ini Hinata Hyuuga, tahukan Hyuuga Corp yang terkenal itu? Nah, ini dia putri dari pemilik Hyuuga Corp." Shikamaru berujar bangga, Hinata mendelik melihatnya. Kenapa dia yang jadi besar kepala coba?

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, sebagian besar dari maba yang berkumpul di lapangan itu menatap Hinata takjub. Hinata mendelik, memangnya dia hewan langka apa?

"Nah, Hinata saja mau kuliah di sini, jadi kalian harus bersyukur bisa lolos di Universitas ini. Kan bisa tuh dibanggain ke temen-teman, bener gak?" Shikamaru tersenyum lebar, apalagi waktu para maba teriak dengan nyaringnya.

"Tahu apa yang lebih membanggakan?"

Keributan yang tercipta kembali hilang, sepertinya pada penasaran dengan kalimat Shikamaru.

"Sasuke Uchiha juga kuliah di Universitas ini, seangkatan dengan kalian. Hebat gak tuh? Universitas kita terkenal, Bro!" Ujar Shikamaru kembali berbangga diri, lagi-lagi Hinata mendelik.

Nah sekarang para Maba teriak lebih kenceng lagi, terutama kaum hawa. Yang tadinya paling diam dan patuh sekarang kepalanya pada berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat mencari sosok Sasuke yang –katanya- tampan itu.

"Hoi, yang namanya Sasuke naek sini!" Perintah Shikamaru.

Beberapa menit kemudian sosok yang bernama Sasuke tampak menaiki panggung, para gadis –Maba maupun senior- teriak semakin kencang. Sialan, ternyata Sasuke memang ganteng coy.

"Perkenalkan diri sono, kalau bisa sampaikan alasanmu masuk ke Universitas ini." Shikamaru yang tadinya ramah jadi ketus, alasannya? Tentu saja karena kesal dikalah tampan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke noleh melirik Hinata sekilas, Hinata sih pura-pura tenang, tapi hatinya gelisah.

"Ehm." Sasuke berdehm, para maba cewek alay yang langsung ngepens ma Sasuke langsung teriak kencang.

"Nama…" Sasuke mulai bicara. "Sasuke Uchiha, umur sama dengan kalian. Tinggal di kompleks Uchiha. Ada pertanyaan?"

Shikamaru _speechless_ , emang ini perkenalan ala anak SMA ya?

"Sasuke-kun sukanya apa? Trus yang dibenci apa? Sudah punya pacar belum?"

Satu teriakan dari maba cewek berambut merah mewakili semuanya, entah dapat kekompakan dari mana semua maba cewek mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan cewek berambut merah tadi.

"Woi, alasan daftar ke Universitas ini juga." Shikamaru dongkol, dia saja belum pernah tuh ditanya 'Sudah punya pacar belum?'. Dasar jones.

"Gue sukanya Hinata. Tidak ada yang lain, gue suka senyum Hinata, gue suka masakan Hinata. Gue suka semua tentang Hinata. Gue benci kalau Hinata nangis, paling benci kalau liat ada cowok jelek tidak tahu diri natap Hinata gue. Alasan gue masuk ke Universitas jelek ini juga karena ada Hinata. Titik."

SIIINNNNGGGGGGG.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengeluh dalam hati, tuh kan?!

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Dulu sih ya, kalau ada yang nanyain 'Eh tahu Hinata gak?', pasti jawabannya kalau bukan 'Oh, Hinata yang anak sastra itu?' ya paling 'Tahu, Hinata putri pemilik Hyuuga Corp kan?'. Nah semua berubah ketika Sasuke menyerang. Hanya Avatar yang sanggup- eh? Salah skenario cin!

Tapi emang bener sih, semua berubah sejak Sasuke jadi maba di Universitas ini. Sekarang mah mana ada yang tahu kalau Hinata anak sastra, apalagi pewaris Hyuuga. Sekarang sih kalau ada yang nanya 'Eh tahu Hinata gak?', pasti jawabannya;

'Oh, Hinatanya Sasuke? Tahu kok."

Hinata cuma bisa _speechless_ , belum lagi gossip-gosip tentang mereka yang selalu jadi _trending topic_. Awalnya sih mereka dinobatkan sebagai pasangan paling serasi dan romantis se-Universitas Konoha, seiring berjalannya waktu, _title_ nya berubah menjadi pasangan paling unik –baca: bodoh- se-Universitas Konoha.

Sasuke itu tampan, jenius, kaya pula. Para dosen juga –dengan berat hati- mengakui kalau Sasuke memang jenius, karena itu bolos pun tak apa, yang penting Sasuke bersedia ngikutin berbagai olimpiade dalam matakuliah apapun. Kan kalau menang yang disorot dosennya, hehe.

Nah, Sasuke itu kerjaannya tiap hari kalau bukan nempelin Hinata ya ngintip Hinata dari kejauhan pake teropong murah. Entah Hinata pake santet apa, yang jelas Sasuke lengket banget deh sama cewek manis itu.

Sakura dan Naruto yang notabene adalah sahabat Hinata yang paling dekat sampai ikutan dongkol dibuatnya, Sasuke itu pacar Hinata atau anak Hinata sih? Untungnya nih ya Naruto ternyata sudah kenal lama dengan Sasuke, sejarah kelam mencatat Naruto pernah menjadi pesuruh Sasuke waktu SMA, nah loh padahal Naruto senior.

Nah, berhubung Naruto udah kenal sama Sasuke, jadi gak dapat tatapan tajam gratis tiap deket-deket Hinata, lagian Naruto juga gak naksir Hinata kok. Cuma sih ya, Naruto gak sadar getoh kalau ternyata alasannya boleh deket-deket Hinata biar ada yang awasin Hinata kalau Sasuke gak ada. Intinya Naruto kembali menjadi pesuruh Sasuke.

.

..

…

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

"Hinata, jangan nangis ya. Cup cup cup, nanti aku beliin permen deh." Sakura membujuk sesekali menatap pintu masuk dengan cemas.

"Hiks… hiks… Sa-Sakura-chan air matanya gak bisa berhenti." Hinata berujar, bukannya berhenti, nangisnya malah makin kenceng.

"Aduh ayo dong berhenti, Hinata-chan. Nanti Sasuke lihat," Nah loh, tenyata alasan Sakura cemas karena Sasuke toh. Bukan karena khawatir sama dirinya, tahu seperti itu Hinata malah nangis makin kenceng –lagi.

Sakura natap Naruto takut, si bocah pirang ternyata udah menjauh sejak tadi. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke bentar lagi datang." Ujarnya takut-takut.

"Hey." Suara Sasuke terdengar, refleks Sakura ikut menjauh ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Hei, Hinata!" Sasuke membentak, sebenarnya dia khawatir tidak sih?

"Kau!" Sakura dan Naruto terkejut. "Kau membuatnya menangis ya?!" Tanya Sasuke tajam, sontak aja Sakura dan Naruto menggeleng bersamaan. Semua sih sudah tahu kalau Sasuke benci banget lihat Hinata mewek.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Hei, jangan menangis. Ah, sial! Aku bisa gila. Kenapa kau menangis? Dia membuatmu menangis?" Sasuke nunjuk Sakura dan Naruto tajam.

'kan sudah dibilang bukan kami' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Hinata menggeleng pelan namun tetap menangis.

"Kau, apa kau menangis karena aku memarahimu karena pergi ke pasar sendirian kemarin? Begitu?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi.

"Kalau begitu karena aku menghapus semua kontak dan sms dari cowok-cowok jelek penggoda dari hpmu?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng, itu mah sudah biasa.

Sasuke diam sebentar, sepertinya ragu untuk berbicara. "Jangan-jangan karena aku nyolong tomat dari kulkasmu kemarin ya?"

Kali ini Hinata menangis makin kenceng –lagi. "Ja-jadi itu perbuatan Sasuke ya? Huwaa… hiks."

Sasuke makin panik.

Naruto _speechless_.

Sakura _poker face_.

Mereka berdua mau berakting bodoh sampai kapan?

"Arggh, sial! Hei kau membuatku gila, Hinata. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menangis sih?" Ujar Sasuke frustasi.

Karena kasian sama pacarnya, Hinata akhirnya mau tidak mau nunjukin sesuatu yang menjadi penyebab dia nangis.

"Laptop?" Tidak, ini bukan Sasuke yang bersuara, tapi kumpulan mahasiswa yang menjadi penonton setia adegan bodoh SasuHina. Hei, sejak kapan mereka ada di situ?

"Kau menangis karena laptopmu rusak? Dasar laptop bodoh, kubunuh kau!" Sasuke ngoceh tidak jelas.

"Bu-bukan, hiks." Hinata bersuara pelan.

"Trus kenapa dengan laptopmu?" Sasuke makin frustasi, bener deh, melihat Hinata nangis bisa membuatnya jadi gila.

"Hiks, filmnya koreanya _sad ending_."

SIINNGGGGGGG…

Semua melongo, Sakura yang emang sudah tahu sejak awal alasan Hinata nangis kini mengangguk mantap. Tuh kan, bukan dia alasan Hinata nangis.

"Ah, sial. Makanya jangan nontoh film yang sedih!" Sasuke membentak, yang lain masih melongo. Kok malah dibentak lagi sih?

"Kau! Sudah kubilang jangan memberinya film macam-macam." Sakura mengkeret, jadi salahnya nih? Iya deh, ngangguk aja.

"Dan kau! Mulai sekarang jangan nonton film lagi."

"Hiks, tapi kan aku anak sastra. Masa' gak boleh nonton film?" Hinata menyela.

Err, yang tadi itu nyambung tidak sih? Nyambung sih, dikit.

"Pokoknya dengarkan aku." Sasuke ngotot.

"Tidak mau!" Hinata juga ngotot.

"Hei, mau mati ya?" Sasuke ngancam, sudah biasa sih. Sasuke itu memang kata-katanya kasar bahkan dengan Hinata sekalipun. Tapi kan Hinata yang sekarang lagi sensitif, mendengar ancaman Sasuke tadi membuatnya jadi ingin tambah nangis.

"Hiks… huaa."

Sasuke melotot, loh kok Hinata tambah nangis sih?

"Hei kenapa menangis lagi? Arrgh, cepat berhenti!"

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini; jangan pernah membuat Hinata menangis!

.

.

.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Tentang Sasuke yang cinta mati sama Hinata sih udah jadi rahasia umum, tapi tetep saja banyak cewek yang nekat nyatain perasaannya ke Sasuke. Sudah tahu Sasuke suka berkata kasar, tapi tetep nekat. Jadi wajar saja kalau di Universitas ini banyak mahasiswi berwajah suram, semuanya tanpa terkecuali pasti korban penolakan 'kasar' Sasuke.

Seperti saat ini nih, katanya bulan februari tanggal empat belas itu hari spesial buat nyatain perasaan ke orang yang disukai dalam bentuk coklat. Moment seperti ini nih yang paling banyak memproduksi cewek madesu –masa depan suram- dengan label korban Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke nyantai aja tuh dengan empat belas februari, dia kan gak suka coklat, Hinata juga gak bakalan ngasih dia coklat. Alasannya sih simpel, Hinata mana mau bagi coklat tersayangnya untuk Sasuke? Mending dimakan sendiri, emang enak dibagi-bagi? Ups.

Seperti biasa, pas Sasuke lagi asik nempelin Hinata kayak permen karet, gerombolan cewek datang menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya junior, ck, junior memang paling bebal. Padahal sudah diperingati, tapi tetep saja nekat.

"Sa-Sasuke _senpai_." Cewek berambut coklat tua maju perlahan ke depan Sasuke, Sakura mengernyit, nekat amat sih? Di depan Hinata pula. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hinata, cewek imut itu adem ayem aja kok, malah asik ngemut coklat pemberian –entah siapa- miliknya. Hinata gak peduli sih ya, malah kasian sama juniornya itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke kesal, dia paling kesel kalau ada yang ganggu kebersamaannya dengan Hinata.

"A-ano, a-aku suka Sasuke _senpai_. To-tolong terima coklatku!" Si junior berambut coklat makin nekat nyodorin bingkisan pinknya ke arah Sasuke. Tidak sadar apa Sasuke sudah melotot berang ke arahnya?

"Cih, kau mau mati ya?!"

"Eh?"

Tuh kan, Sasuke pasti akan berkata seperti itu. Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata sih sudah tahu, tapi sepertinya si junior kaget tuh. Gak nyangka aja Sasuke bakal bilang gitu ke dia.

"Ta-tapi…" Hoo, masih nekat rupanya, padahal teman-teman yang tadi menemaninya udah pada mengkeret.

"Mati sana, kalau kau tidak cepat mati, akan kubunuh kau. Kalau kau tidak mau kupukuli sampai mati, cepatlah mati!"

"A-ano," Naruto menginterupsi. "Kau ingin mereka mati berapa kali?" Tuing, Naruto bertanya dengan polosnya, si junior mah udah mewek duluan. Wah, bertambah lagi deh cewek madesu _produced by_ Sasuke.

Sasuke acuh, si junior makin nangis, sepertinya niru Hinata. Niatnya sih emang gitu, siapa tahu aja Sasuke akan terkesan dengan tangisannya kan? Hehe. Sepertinya Hinata jadi terkenal karena tangisannya yang mampu membuat Sasuke gila.

"Hei jangan nangis."

Eh? Apa? Apa-apaan tadi itu? Jadi dia berhasil nih? Berhasil narik perhatian Sasuke dengan tangisannya? Diam-diam si junior melirik Sasuke yang memalingkan muka. Aduh, Sasuke malu-malu kucing nih ceritanya?

"Kalau nangis kau tambah jelek, bodoh. Lihat mukamu saja aku tidak mau."

Eh?

"…"

"…"

Hiks…

Huwaaa…

Aaa, kali ini si junior mewek beneran. Suer, gak pake akting. Di bilang jelek sama Sasuke tuh seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh melintasi samudra atlantik nyasar di planet venus dan gak bisa kembali lagi. Intinya jadi merasa kayak ALIEN! Tahu kan jeleknya alien gimana?

Huhuhuhu, tragis amat nasibmu nak. Lagian bebal sih.

"Hei, kau terlalu kasar dengan perempuan tahu." Sakura menegur, padahal daritadi gak bisa berhenti ketawa ngeliat ekspresi si juniornya tersayang.

"Berisik, mau kupukul ya?"

Sakura manyun. "Kalau terlalu kasar seperti itu nanti kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Hinata." Ujar Sakura dongkol.

"Eh? Memang siapa yang mau menikah dengan Sasuke?" Kali ini Hinata yang bicara dengan polosnya.

Sasuke melotot, "Apa?! Kau juga mau kupukul ya?"

Hinata mengkerut. "Ya! Pukul saja! Kalau aku kau pukul aku akan mati, kalau aku mati kau tidak bisa menikah denganku. Week!"

Naruto _Speechless_.

Sakura _Poker Face._

Para mahasiswa penonton setia –yang entah ada sejak kapan- melongo.

"Kau-" Sasuke berpikir keras, kata 'mati' dan 'pukul' sepertinya tidak mempan lagi. "Kau… kau mau kucium ya?!"

SIINNNGGGG…

Oi oi, wajah Hinata memerah tuh, manis banget kayak gula merah tapi gak pekat. Hinata aslinya memang pemalu sih, kalau Sasuke yang berkata kasar mah udah sering, tapi kalau berkata romantis kayak gini kan jarang-jarang. Makanya Hinata jadi malu.

Nah, Sasuke yang lihat pipi Hinata memerah jadi diam bak patung. Aduuh, Hinata manis banget sih, pengen digigit-gigit pipinya. Sasuke saja sampai bengong, yang tadinya mau ngancam malah jadi ikut malu-malu kucing. Hasilnya, keduanya langsung berubah seolah menjadi pasangan yang baru jadian dan masih canggung.

Dan sekali lagi Naruto hanya bisa _speechless_ , Sakura _poker face_ dan para mahasiswa penonton setia –yang entah ada sejak kapan- melongo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Eh kuliah di Univ. Konoha kan?'_

' _Memang kenapa?'_

' _Tahu Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga gak?'_

' _Sasuke dan Hinata? Pasangan bodoh itu? Tahu kok.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nah, sekarang ngerti kan kenapa seiring berjalannya waktu keduanya dijuluki pasangan terbodoh se-Universitas Konoha?

.

.

.

.

 _OWARI_

 **Stupid Couple © Aori Yuu**

 **Naruto © Masashi K**

 **Romance & ****Humor**

 **Standard Warning applied**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Err, aneh ya? Aori Yuu yang biasanya bikin fic hurt/comfort secara ajaib bikin fic humor, pasti aneh kan jadinya? U.U

Ini fic humor pertamaku, tentunya sebelum Hinata's aspiration, entah kenapa secara ajaib bisa juga jadi fanfic. Jujur saja aku gk percaya diri buat di publish di ffn, pasti garing. U,U karena itu sebelumnya fic ini udah pernah aku publish di note gudang fanfic SasuHina setahun yang lalu...

Lalu entah ada angin apa, dalam rangka kebangkitan(?) saya dari hiatus dan berhubung nama saya sudah tercemar(?) dengan genre hurt/comfort, akhirnya nekat juga mempublish cerita ini di ffn. Sumpah rasanya bukan saya banget, dari segi bahasa ini pertama kalinya saya pake tata bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD haha

Yah, akhir kata kalau garing mohon di maapin lah, semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya^^

.

.

.

Salam manis.

Aori Yuu


End file.
